


If The Stars Grow Dim Tonight

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre-not!Sasha, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: The archival assistants suffer some beholding-ey side effects from reading statements while Jon is out of the archives, and come to him with their concerns.





	If The Stars Grow Dim Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @morelikeassassin for the prompt. Title borrowed from a song of the same name by Hydrogen Sea, I Will, I Swear. Starting with Tim because he’s my fave. Also have a free statement from my head. Would love to expand this later.

Tim had finished reading a statement about a house that had burnt down with no apparent cause. He shook his head and tried to get up but everything seems shifted slightly. He sighed, he must’ve needed a nap and made a note to tell Jon about it later. He passed out on the couch behind him a few minutes later.  
…  
Martin didn’t mean to spend extra time at the Institute that night but he had no where else to be that night and he had enough to time to record a statement.  
“Statement of Reagan O’Reilly about the haunted library room at the University of Leeds. Original statement given August 15th 2005. Recorded by Martin Blackwood, Archival Assistant at the Magnus Institute.”  
He paused, and felt his head, was the room always this warm or was he just nervous?  
“It wasn’t that tended to carry a lighter in my pocket for my own needs, rather it was that a lot of my friends took up the habit of smoking and they seemed to keep losing theirs. I never meant to leave mine in _that_ room. I’d just forgotten what time it was and had left it in there because I’d rushed to my next class.   
“It wasn’t something I’d a predilection of keeping it in my pocket but when I realized it was missing after my Economics class I realized it was going to be a problem because I didn’t have the money to be dishing out for new ones twice a month. But when I got back to the room I’d been in the library it wasn’t there. Well… that’s over simplifying it. I could feel it on the desk but I couldn’t see it.”  
....Martin paused, it really was getting warm in the room and it was starting to bug him. He would probably need to tell Jon to go adjust the heating in the archives again. He took a sip of tea before continuing.  
“I kept this lighter in a safe spot where I knew my other friends wouldn’t accidentally sit on it. I didn’t want to lose term papers so I only took food in with me to that room. I wasn’t meaning to to test the theory of it repeating itself but…”  
Oh it was burning up in here. He paused the tape and went to find Jon.  
“Jon!”  
“What? Shouldn’t you be at home right now?”  
“I could ask the same question of you, but no, I was trying to record a statement, #0051508, and there was flashing of heat increases. Where you messing with the heating again?”  
Jon shook his head, “No. maybe you should go home and finish it tomorrow.”  
“I’d rather finish it now.”  
Jon shrugged. “Do what you will.”  
…  
“Statement of…” Sasha yawned, and blinked.  
Odd. She’d just had a cup of coffee before starting this, why was she getting tired?  
She started again, “Statement of James Young regarding a book he purchased at a charity shop…”  
Another yawn. She paused the tape to get up and stretch. Maybe today wasn’t a good day to record a statement after all.  
She opened the door and nearly ran into Jon.  
“Sorry.”  
“Its fine, I wasn’t watching.”  
She yawned again.  
“Rough statement?”  
“I could barely start it actually.”  
“Hmm… Martin mentioned something similar to that a couple of nights ago.”  
She frowned. “Odd.”

**~Fin**


End file.
